Poison
by flaflou59
Summary: while our hero are at Amy's party, a dark female hedgehog named Arsenic falls off the sky in the garden. Who is she really, and why does she has wings?  Contains only TWO OC,Arsenic and a girl we see only in the prologue,so don't be afraid.My first story.
1. Prologue: a mistake

Prologue

_I'm sitting on a bench, in a park which I forgot the name. The view from here is beautiful. A lake, nothing more. But it's nearly the sunset, and the mix of color gliding gently on it makes it more beautiful than ever. Sunset. I don't want to go home. I know ''He'' is mad after me because I couldn't protect the human I was supposed to. _

_But even if I wanted to do something for him, the little boy still would have died. He was playing with his ball, but it roll. On the road. He had run after it. His mother hadn't done anything because she wasn't looking. When she had finally dare to look where he was, the truck was already on him. His body had flown, but he couldn't have felt anything because he was already gone. The truck had stopped. The man had come out of it and had run to the little boy. He was dead, just simply dead, nothing more. His mother had run to her son and had cry. I couldn't understand why they were all crying._

_He would have died anyway in some other time of his life. The mother had yelled to the sky, accusing Him and His angels. It was the fault of her only, I thought…_

"_He's waiting for you Arsy…" a voice behind me tells me calmly._

_It's Rubix, my best and three-tailed fox friend. I hadn't heard her coming. She's always quiet when she flies. Calling me by my nickname in this situation isn't the best moment, but I can't help but admire her calm foolproof. I was afraid of coming back, I was afraid of the punishment. _

_After all my stupid thing, he would be kind if he would just cut my wings. But he won't be this kind. I think he'll send me back to earth. He'll make me forget everything, and will laugh of me while I'll desperately try to find someone that'll help me._

"_Come on, Arsenic," order my friend._

_I pop out my black wings and fly in the dark sky._


	2. Chap 2: Falling

« Are we close now? » asked Tails.

"Yes," answered Sonic," like we were five minutes before and like we'll be five minutes after"

"But I can't see Amy's house yet," whined Tails

"I already know that, because you've already told me, and I've already told you that It's because her house is right after this block over."

The two tailed fox calmed down, but then he saw the pink hedgehog's house and started to run.

"Come on, Sonic, I don't want to be late for Amy's birthday!" he screamed.

**Meanwhile…**

Arsenic walked by the giant wooden door. It was just a big door, not useful at all because there was no wall near to it. But this big door marked the beginning of His territory. She suddenly felt very little. But she bravely continued her walk.

People on Mobius were always seeing in Him The big boss only because he had created everything. They thought he was good and just with everybody, that he was perfect, and that he had created the angels as a copy of him to keep an eye on the humans. That was why they called him God. For them, angels were just perfect miniatures clones, little representation of their God. In fact, He was a big man with powers. He was as much devil as he was God, the angels were living things that had died before and that he had given wings. Nobody was perfect at all, living as much as dead. Arsenic was a " Living " dead proof. She was murdered long times ago, but she couldn't remember that.

She stopped to walk. She just stood there, waiting for something that wasn't coming. A voice in her head was telling her to run away from here, never to come back. Another said that if she even moved her hand, she would be pulverized. She preferred to listen to the second voice. Suddenly, a voice from nowhere toned gravely:

"What have you done, angel Arsenic?" asked the voice, with a tone that said that he already knew the answer.

But she was way too afraid to answer.

"Answer me!" he shouted.

"I-I didn't accomplished my mission," she said quietly.

"Really?" he said sarcastically "And what do you think I should do about that? Cut your wings? It's not the first time that you fail…"

There was a silence.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Every time you come here, you're sorry. I know you're not."

Again silence.

"I don't know what to do with you. I guess I'll just have to make my imagination work. You know I don't like that."

Arsenic stopped to breath. She knew what he was going to do with her, but she was too afraid she was true. She looked at her foot.

"Oh, now I know. I know the best way to punish you. You are going to do a little trip on Mobius. But I don't want you to make a mess at the down level."

He slowly approached to her, making her sweat but not move. He stopped his mouth near to her ears, and quietly said:

"Nothing of here is in your little brain now. In simple words, let's just say that you're not an angel anymore. You are Arsenic the hedgehog, a normal Mobian that has forget everything of her past."

He then sat back on his throne, and added:

"I forgot to tell you that normal people can't stay on my floor. In ten seconds, you will pass through the floor and fall. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3…"

She closed her eyes.

"2…"

She popped out her wings, whishing that it could slow down her falling.

"1…"

She felt the soil going off from under her feet.

"0…"

She fell.

It was nearly 9 P: M.

The scene had lasted half an hour.

At Amy's house.

Amy was happy. For her birthday, all of her friend had come, even Shadow, who wasn't doing much but looking out at the window. At least, everybody else was having fun. She wanted the time to stop, or at least, that the moment lasted forever. It was close to 10 P: M. She went into the kitchen to get the pizzas and the chili dogs out of the oven.

Somewhere, in sky.

I open my eyes. I'm falling. Why and since when? I can't remember. All I know is that my name is Arsenic, and that I'm falling. I feel something in my back. Wings? Maybe that's why I'm falling; maybe I was trying to fly. I look back down. The soil is near. I'm falling into a garden, as I can see. It's a big one, and I'm going down quickly, so I'm sure I'm going to fall in it. It's late, I think, nobody is outside. At least, I won't harm anybody. But me. The earth is closer and closer. This is going to hurt.

**flaflou59****: Hey, Flav' here. It's just to say that I'm sorry if I hurt anybody because of my seen on religion. I am very tolerant, I let you people believe what you want. My vision of God here is purely imaginative and fiction, there is not any link with any religion's god. And it's Mobius's God I'm talking about, dam'nit. Anyway, I'm proud of what I've written and I'm happy I've finished. I'll try to make some more chapters before the end of vacations. Oh- and I'm sorry if I did any mistakes, just tell me, I'll try not to do them anymore. I'm only learning English, in fact I'm French. Now I'm going to sleep, it's 4 A: M.**


	3. Chap 3: Meeting

**Arsenic:**

It's hard. The soil is hard. The fall had been hard too. Very hard. I thought I would have died. But I'm here, and I don't have anything broken.  
My position is not really comfortable; I'm lying on the side. Still, I don't get up, I don't breathe, I don't open my eyes.  
I'm too afraid that the miracle that is letting me alive would fly away if I move, like a leaf in the wind. Like the leaf that has gently fall on my side. It makes me shiver.

**Third person:**

Amy was looking at the body that had fallen in her garden. Like her, everybody was wondering about why did a dead body had been dropped from the sky to come up at their feet.  
They had all supposed that the person was now a corpse, only by looking at the crater' size and the rapidity of the body's fall. And because it wasn't moving at all. Until now.  
A leaf had fallen on the body's side, which had shivered.

"How could somebody had possibly survived to this fall?" thought Sonic.

**Arsenic:**

I open my eyes. All I see is dark green, because my head is almost buried by soil. I turn my head to the side.  
Again, a dark green grass and a dark blue sky, with some yellow points. It might be the sunset. As the leaf is still bothering me, I slowly hazard a hand to get it off.  
This done, I put back my arm close to me. I'm cold and the wind makes me shiver again.

As the soil is hard and cold, I'm thinking about getting up; I first raise my head slowly. As nothing happens, I put my arms under me and push. I'm sited on the side.  
I then make an effort to bring back my legs closer to me and push again. I'm now totally standing, but I don't move.

**Third person:**

The body had first raise an arm to get the leaf off. He had then slowly got up. Nobody was moving. It was a girl. With a dark skin and dark… Wings?  
The girl shivered again, because of the wind, but didn't move.  
Sonic ran into the house, and got out with a cover. He then slowly walked toward her, the cover opened. He gently putted it on her shoulder.  
The girl quickly reacted. She turned back, showing her hands – or her gloves. She looked first at Sonic, then at the others behind him. She lowered her arms, looked at everybody, and smiled.

**Arsenic:**

The wind makes me shiver again.

I feel somebody- or something- in my back putting a cover on my shoulders. I quickly turn back, my hands in front of me showing I'm disarmed.  
I'm facing another hedgehog, a blue one. Beside him are some other people. I count eleven persons and a little flying thing close to the littlest rabbit.  
I drop my hands, and not knowing what to do, I smile.

**Sonic:**

After a quick smile, the girl ventures a little 'Hi'. I take a step back, not leaving her from my eyes.

"Who are you," I ask.

"I'm Arsenic," she softly answers.

Amy then speaks:

"But… Where do you come from?"

At first, Arsenic doesn't answer, but then she looks at the sky.

"I… don't know, I'm not… exactly sure…. I guess I come from the sky, since I've fallen from there and I have wings."

It's true, she does have wings. Black winds, made of dark feathers. She has a dark grey skin, and black spikes with some white pattern at the end of them.  
Her spikes are long and fall like hair at her chest. She also have real long hair on the upper side of her head that goes in front of her eyes with a little distance that makes her still see something else but her hair. Her eyes are bright and big. The left one is black, whereas the right one is yellow. She has a red collar and two bracelets, a green and a blue one, one on each arm.

Her gloves are white with a black bar that goes from the two middle fingers to her wrist.  
She wears a plain red T-shirt that looks too big for her and olive colored army boots.  
She actually looks pretty, I think. She could be a friend for Shadow.

"You really don't remember anything?" tries Amy.

Arsenic concentrates herself to finally answer negatively.

"Well, we won't stay outside forever. Come in," says Amy.

"And I did cookies!" added Cream proudly as everybody was following Amy inside the house.

**flaflou59:**** Whoa! Finally finished! It was hard, but I did it!(HEHEHEHE, I'm so strong! ) I'm really happy of what I've done!**

**Shadow:**** It's stupid. Your story sucks…**

**flaflou59:**** Hey, no bad words here, or I'll use the little stars!**

**Shadow: ****Stars? You're much more ******* than I thought, you're ***…? Uh? Those are the stars? **

**flaflou59****: Haa, what will I do with you, Shadow? At least you have an excuse…**

**Shadow:**** Which is…?**

**flaflou59****: Well, you're in love with…**

**Shadow: ****Don't you dare say anything! I'm gonna ****** and ***** your *******, you ****** ******!**

**flaflou59: ****Calm down (punch) Ouch (other punch) well, goodbye guys… (Again punch)… I hope I'll be alive for the other chapter (last two punches).**

**Shadow:**** And if you dare not click on the blue button under, I won't come at your house to give you cookies and to kiss you! (Did I actually say that?).**


	4. Chap 4: Fighting

**Shadow's POV**

My eyes closed, I'm thinking. I don't like her. This strange girl, I don't like her. She falls from the sky, forgets everything and expects us to help her. In fact, she didn't said anything, but when thas blue idiot asked if they could help, she didn't answered at first, but then she said yes.

Who said we all wanted to. I've never talked to her, and I still don't want to. She's not useful at all. All she can do is flying.

She just smiles at all time and try to look happy and thanksful and…

« Would you like a cookie ? »

I open my eyes. She's still here, looking in my eyes, showing me a cookie. I don't answer.

« …Uh, you want one ? » she tries again.

I don't need to answer I hate cookies. Not for the taste, but because of the texture. I turn around and walk away.

I don't even know why I came to this stupid party. Oh yeah, I know Rouge. She asked me so much and so much that I finally said yes to be alone.

« He doesn't likes me… » I hear her say. Now she's going to cry. All we needed was another Amy or Cream in the group.

Mmh ? At least she doesn't cry…

«It's okay, Arsenic. Shadow's like this with everybody and he… » Rouge start before Arsenic cut her.

« No, he really doesn't like me. I saw it in his eyes when I proposed him the cookie. »

« Don't care about him. There's no problem. He just doesn't like the other's compagny, » continues Rouge.

« Too bad we can't change people, » add the Faker.

After that, there is a the new girl breaks it :

« I don't agree. He is like he is. We can't do anything about that. If we could, he wouldn't really be Shadow the hedgehog. »

I raise my ears after earing that. She's not that stupid, in fact. Maybe I could possibly have an intelligent discussion with her. I said ''Maybe''. There's no way I talk to her.

**Eggman**

« Decoe ! Bocoe ! Come here, you two useless robots ! » yell the crazy doctor.

« Yes sir ! Here we are sir ! » quicly answer the two servant-robots.

« You two give me my robots choosing cards now ! I have found the perfect robot match to make this blue hedgehog being a _souvenir_. Hahahahaha ! »

« Oh sir ! You're the greatest, sir ! You… »

« Shut up idiot. Prepare the Alpha-123, the Alpha-133, Zeta-1,2 and 3 and the Omega-122. »

Silence.

« What are you waiting for ? » ask angrily the old man.

« Well sir, last time you used them, the hedgehog and his friend beated them… »

« I know, you stupid, but they were alone, » explains impatiently Robotnik,« Today I'm going to use them together. Even if they were together with Shadow, they wouldn't win. »

The two agrees and run tho the robot-room.

« Bocoe, take the Alpha, I'll get the others, » declare Decoe.

**Normal**

Everybody was out in the city, showing Arsenic things she didn't knew about- or, at least, had forgot-.

One hour before, Amy had decided to do a walk in the park to break the silence Arsenic and Shadow had made. Now, here they were. Everybody was doing something and was happy. ( Everybody, but Shadow, who is never happy.) In fact, everything was calm. That was before the TVs on the skycrapers changed their programs and shown the evil doctor Eggman's face, which declared :

« Hello Sonic, I hope you enjoyed this day, because it is your last one ! »

« Really, and what tells you that ? » asked Sonic with a smirk.

« Well, my robots told me that, » answered the doctor happily, while his six machines landed around the little group. « And you should know they never . »

Sonic looked carefully at the humanoïds. Those were the one he had the most difficulties to beat-each robot alone-. For the first time, his smile flew away replaced by anxiety. Even through he was with all his friends and Shadow, he didn't knew if he could predict their victory.

The mad scientist took advantage of the collective hesitation and send his robots to battle. The six machines obeyed and started to come closer to the group, preparing their guns.

And everything happened quickly.

As Sonic was ready to run, a shadow flew over him, charging the six engine. The air was becoming more and more hot and the sky more and more dark as the shadow was flying over the robots. Suddenly a huge fire ball was thrown down and the metal of the machines started to melt. The Omega-122 fired his bullets to the creature which absorbed them and fired back, defeating the robot with his own armes.

And that was the end. Nothing moved anymore. In less than one minute, a creature had done the work Sonic and his friends would have done in more than three hours.

The ''thing'' landed to the opposite side of the road and walked calmly toward the doctor.

« I've already seen you somewhere, » it said dangerously.

« Huh ? » the doctor answered with fear.

« I still don't know why I was falling, but I know that I died. I remember now, the way I died. I was killed. By a fat man with two servants robots. Who looks exactly like you… » the form continued, still going toward the old man.

« It was a long time ago and I didn't knew what I was doing. I… » The doctor was now trembling like a leaf because of his fright.

« I don't care, » the behemoth strongly said.

« What th… » the evil man wanted to said something, but he was kicked hardly under his chin.

He flew away and disappeared in the sky.

Then the creature calmed down and we could finally see what it was. It was a dark hedgehog, female, with dark grey wings.


End file.
